L'enfant du péché
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: Douze ans après la guerre, Harry croise une personne qu'il pensait mort à jamais et fait la connaissance de sa fille. Une brune aux yeux verts qui lui ressemble étrangement beaucoup. Comment réagira-t-il quand il apprendra que de son péché est né un enfant?


Pas besoin de le dire, vous le savez tous comme moi que rien ne m'appartient et que c'est la propriété de J.K Rowling sauf le personnage Snape ainsi que l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne respecte pas vraiment les dates du canon donc de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur je vous prie.

Bonne lecture !

**1**

**Le retour de Snape**

C'était le jour du départ de ses enfants pour Poudlard, James entrait en deuxième année à Gryffondor tandis qu'Albus allait pour la première fois dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie au monde.

Il y avait du monde à la gare, parents et enfants se bousculaient avec chariots et cages à hiboux en mains. Bientôt l'heure des au revoir retentirait du Poudlard Express.

Harry, son épouse et leurs enfants s'étaient rapprochés de la famille Weasley. Rose était en pleine discussion avec sa mère et toutes les deux semblaient avoir oublié le monde qui les entourait. Comme d'habitude...

Harry rit sous sa cape en voyant l'air renfrogné de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley et beau - frère depuis maintenant douze ans.

Après le combat final, Harry avait dû se plier à la vie et dû fonder une famille donc avoir une femme. Il s'était remis avec la plus jeune des Weasley et l'avait épousé un mois après la fin de la guerre et quelques temps après leur mariage était né James Sirius Potter suivit d'Albus Severus Potter un an plus tard et enfin la petite dernière, Lily Luna Potter.

Ses enfants étaient toute sa fierté et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne regretterait jamais de toute sa vie, la seule.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous chercher des places dans le train avant que les meilleures ne soient toutes prises. » Conseilla Hermione.

« Je suis d'accord avec Hermy, filez. » Dit Ginny à ses fils et à sa nièce.

Teddy, le fils de Remus Lupin et filleul du grand Harry Potter était à quelques mètres d'eux. Il était en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille de son âge aux longs cheveux de jais vêtue d'un jean bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche. Harry pouvait entendre le rire cristallin de la jeune fille avant d'être suivi par son filleul.

Il sourit en voyant une telle image, c'était rare de voir Teddy rire et là il aurait eu envie de graver à jamais ce moment avec une photo.

Teddy était un garçon timide et très réservé. Il ne parlait presque pas et passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre à dessiner ou à lire. Il ne descendait qu'aux heures de repas et après cela il retournait s'enfermer. Alors le voir si heureux aujourd'hui, lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Il allait appeler Teddy mais se retint lorsqu'il vit les trois personnes qui étaient tout près de son filleul et de la brune.

Malefoy et sa femme discutaient avec un homme habillé de noir qui tournait le dos à Harry. L'homme en noir ébouriffa les cheveux du fils de Malefoy d'un geste purement affectif ce qui fit sourire le blond. Mais Harry avait soudain cessé de respirer.

Cet homme qui lui tournait le dos, cette posture et ce physique n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme de sa connaissance. Un seul et il était mort il y a de cela douze ans.

Il sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un tiré sur sa chemise. Il posa ses yeux sur son filleul qui était en compagnie de la brune avec qui il parlait il y a encore quelques minutes.

« Parrain, je voudrais te présenter, une amie. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et c'est là qu'il rencontra les yeux vert émeraudes de la brune, des yeux identiques en tout point aux siens et à ceux d'Albus.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter. Je m'appelle Lyra Snape. » Se présenta la brune.

« Lyra ! » Hurla une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.

La jeune fille afficha une expression crispée sur le visage et se retourna avec raideur vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Harry s'était figé en voyant qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Il ne remarqua même pas l'état de stupeur de sa femme et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron avait la mâchoire décochée tandis qu'Hermione avait les yeux sortis de ses orbites. Ginny, elle, était devenue toute pâle.

Snape marchait d'un pas rapide suivi par la famille Malefoy vers eux. Draco affichait un air satisfait sur le visage comme si la situation l'amusait fortement.

« Papa... » Souffla Lyra.

« Snape ! Vous êtes en vie ? » Lâcha Harry stupéfait.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Lyra et Teddy en même temps, regardant tour à tour leurs parents.

« Lyra monte tout de suite dans le train avec Scorpius. » Ordonna Severus d'une voix sévère.

« Mais papa... » Protesta sa fille.

« Tout de suite. » Gronda sèchement l'ancien maître des potions.

Astoria déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de le laisser monter dans le train avec Lyra. Teddy se sentant de trop dans cette animosité prit ses jambes à son cou et monta dans le Poudlard Express à son tour.

« Potter, toujours à fourrer son nez partout. Sachez que je vous interdis formellement de vous approcher de ma fille, c'est compris ? » Fit Severus de son habituel ton froid.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en vie ? On vous a vu vous faire tuer par Nagini. » Questionna Hermione ahurie.

« Avez-vous trouvé un jour mon corps ? » Répliqua l'ancien maître des potions sarcastique.

« Pendant tout ce temps... »

« Oui, pendant tout ce temps j'étais en vie maintenant je vous prierai de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde. » Dit Severus sur un ton menaçant.

Severus laissa échapper un rictus méprisant avant de tourner le dos aux Potter et aux Weasley dans un geste purement Snapien.

« Un conseil Potter, je suis au courant de tout alors toi et tes Gryffondors avez intérêt à ne pas vous mêler de la vie de Snape. » Dit Draco, ses yeux gris reflétant une haine profonde à l'encontre d'Harry.

Astoria lança un regard dégoûté vers Harry avant d'accepter le bras que lui tendait son époux et de rejoindre Severus qui parlait avec Lyra et Scorpius depuis la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

« Papa, qu'y a-t-il entre toi et cet Harry Potter ? » Demanda Lyra, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. » Répondit son père d'une voix sèche.

« Alors ne me mêle pas à tes conflits avec lui. Si tu comptes me demander de ne pas être amie avec ses enfants et Ted, ne compte pas sur moi. » Prévint Lyra utilisant la voix sèche avec laquelle son père venait de s'adresser à elle.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je voudrais juste que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu m'écrives aussi souvent que possible. » Dit Severus d'une voix un peu plus douce que tout à l'heure.

« Je le ferais. » Promit-elle, offrant son plus beau sourire à son père, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes pétillants de bonheur.

Severus rassuré par les paroles de sa fille lui fit un maigre sourire à peine visible.

« Scorpius, je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises à Poudlard. Elle en a déjà assez fait à BeauxBâtons. » Ajouta Severus.

« Ne t'en fais pas, oncle Sev. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit sage pendant toute l'année. » Assura Scorpius avec fierté.

« C'est bien le fils de son père ça. » Rigola Astoria faisant rire tout le monde.

« Écrivez-nous lorsque vous saurez dans quelle maison vous avez été répartis. » Dit Draco.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça les deux enfants.

Le Poudlard Express annonça son départ. Les enfants disaient un dernier au revoir à leurs parents tandis que le train quittait lentement la gare. Des têtes étaient sorties des fenêtres des compartiments pour voir une dernière fois encore leurs parents.

Severus regardait sa fille s'en aller avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas un Poufsouffle pour se gagatiser devant sa fille mais elle allait lui manquer. C'était son seul et unique enfant alors il était bien normal qu'il puisse avoir une pointe de tristesse en sachant qu'il ne la reverrait que pour les vacances de Noël.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. » Suggéra Astoria essuyant une larme qu'elle avait laissé couler en voyant le train de son fils partir.

« Allez-y, je dois aller faire un tour au chemin de traverse avant de rentrer. » Les informa Severus.

« Alors on se retrouve au manoir pour le dîner ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui. » Répondit Severus.

« Bonne journée, Sev. À tout à l'heure. »

Le couple Malefoy ne s'attarda pas plus que ça à la gare de King's Cross et transplanèrent tous les deux au manoir Malefoy.

Severus regarda une dernière fois la direction qu'avait prise le train et soupira sans même s'en rendre compte. Les mois à venir sans sa fille allaient être long. Il sentit un regard brûlé son corps depuis bientôt quelques temps. Il tourna la tête à gauche et vit Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu l'observer sans discrétion.

Il préféra l'ignorer et transplana à son tour au chemin de traverse.

Harry se trouvait dans un bar moldu. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul et de se changer les idées. Après avoir quitté sa femme à la maison, il s'était directement rendu chez les moldus dans l'espoir de noyer sa peine.

Ainsi, il était en vie depuis tout ce temps ? En vie...

Il renifla montrant clairement son mépris avant d'avaler cul-sec le cinquième ou le huitième verre que venait de lui servir le gérant du bar. En fait, il avait perdu le décompte depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Snape était en vie.

Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête dans tous les sens depuis ce matin à la gare. En vie et de surcroît père d'une belle petite fille.

Il repensa à la gamine qu'il avait croisé ce matin, brune aux yeux verts, un joli sourire sur le visage. Tout le contraire de son père. Ainsi donc Snape a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui fonder une famille. Il se rappela de la manière dont le couple Malefoy l'avait regardé tout à l'heure, ils semblaient être dégoûter de le voir.

Pourquoi en être surpris alors que Malefoy lui avait dit que Snape l'avait tout raconté, qu'il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé il y'a de cela douze ans.

Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. C'était Malefoy, il se mêlait toujours de tout. Il commanda une nouvelle fois un autre verre de cognac, il avait besoin de noyer son chagrin et sa honte dans l'alcool. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était en vie, qu'allait- il bien faire alors que chaque nuit il était hanté par cette phrase qu'il entendait dans chacun de ses cauchemars ?

_**« J'ai eu tort sur un point à votre sujet, Potter. Non, vous n'êtes pas comme votre père, vous êtes bien pire que lui. » **_Lui avait-il craché avec haine et dégoût.

Oui, ce jour-là il avait été bien trop loin et il avait amèrement regretté son geste. Il avait voulu se racheter mais hélas, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La guerre avait éclaté et il avait cru que l'homme avait perdu la vie pendant la bataille, l'ayant vu de ses propres yeux se faire attaquer par Nagini.

Aujourd'hui, il revenait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé pendant toutes ces longues années d'absences.

« Potter ! » Éructa Hermione.

Il se retourna vers son amie n'étant pas surpris de la voir ici. Elle savait toujours où le retrouver quand il allait mal et ces douze dernières années ont souvent été le cas. C'était ici qu'elle le retrouvait lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral.

« 'lut, Mione. »

« Ce n'est pas en te plongeant dans l'alcool que tu vas arranger toute cette histoire. » Le gronda sévèrement l'ancienne gryffondor.

« Il est en vie, Mione. Pendant tout ce temps, il était vivant ! » S'énerva Harry.

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami dépitée, elle était habituée à le voir ainsi depuis la fin de la guerre mais jamais il n'avait exprimé sa douleur ni sa tristesse auparavant comme il le fait à cet instant. Elle l'avait toujours tenu compagnie alors qu'il buvait pour oublier, parlant ensemble pendant des heures sans jamais qu'il ne montre aucune expression sur son visage mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Un passé qu'il essayait d'oublier vainement vient de le rattraper et continuera de le hanter tant qu'il ne l'aura pas affronté.

« Alors fais tout pour essayer de te faire pardonner, parle avec lui et excuse-toi pour ce que tu lui as fait. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu réussiras à te pardonner pour la faute que tu as commise. » Conseilla Hermione.


End file.
